This Everyday Love
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Songfic for Penny and Leonard


**This is my first attempt to do a song story. I was reading an interview with Jim Parsons, and he was saying something about how it's just accepted now that Leonard and Penny are a couple-he doesn't really think about it anymore, and it's just a fact. That made me think of this song, "This Everyday Love," by Rascal Flatts.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything.**

_Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect!_

"Morning, honey," Penny said brightly.

"Hey, he said.

"Do you want some cereal?" She asked, reaching for the Honeypuffs. As she set it on the table, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. She smiled. "There's my little homunculus."

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new_

Leonard drained his coffee and jumped, nearly choking and dropping the mug. A fake eyeball rolled out and Penny laughed and clapped her hands together. "You should have seen your face!"

"That's disgusting!" He chucked the eyeball at her, and she shrieked, batting it away. They both lunged for it, falling in a heap on the ground as the eyeball rolled under the fridge, out of reach. As they began to rise to their feet, Penny twisted around, put her hands firmly on his chest, and pinned him. "Hey!" he protested. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he twisted suddenly, knocking her off balance. As she tumbled off to his right, he scrambled to his feet. "Hah!"

"Sore winner," she laughed, squeezing his shoulder.

_Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

When her phone rang, Penny picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hey Leonard," she said brightly. She knew it would be him; he always called on her lunch break. She had just gotten home from work and was curled up on her couch with a blanket and a book. "How's work?" They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up, both immediately looking at the clock. They'd be together in four hours, give or take. She resumed reading her book, and he returned to "the cool table," to talk to his friends.

_Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark._

He never knocked anymore. He didn't need to. He knew what was awaiting him.

_Her smile will be right there, when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like every day before!_

"Stop it!" Penny gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That tickles!"

"Then give me back my bat signal," he said. She was lying on the couch, the bat signal in question shoved under one of the cushions. He was leaning over the couch, tickling her sides just where her rib cage ended. He knew how ticklish she was there.

"I didn't take it," she protested, assuming the fetal position to shield herself.

He came around to the front of the couch and sat down, then got up and lifted the cushion. "Oh really? Then what is this?" He picked up the bat signal and shook it at her playfully. She sat up and cocked her head, assuming a look of genuine surprise. They narrowed their eyes and held each other's gaze, and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

When dinner was finished and Raj and Howard headed home, they took hands and headed across the hall. "I rented a movie," Penny said, and he didn't complain and say he was tired or ask what movie. She took it off of the coffee table and put it in the DVD player, expecting and indeed hearing the sound of popcorn being made. They curled up together and watched the movie, occasionally flicking popcorn at one another.

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill; still I can't live with-out it!_

She rested her head on his chest, just under his chin. Her arm was lying casually across his stomach. Leonard's head was angled to rest on hers, his arm around her shoulder. When at last they fell asleep, neither of them was thinking about how in sync they had grown to be. The little things, the kisses, the terms of endearment…it wasn't a privilege to him anymore, nor a surprise to her. It was the kind of relationship that came naturally and just...worked.

They were together and happy to be so. That's just the way it was.

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

**Hope you liked it! This is one of my favorite songs…If I ever figure out how to make music videos; I'm totally doing one for this show!**

**Reviews would be very nice.**


End file.
